The Legendary Alyssa Stone
by TwilightFaded
Summary: She would, once again, become a legend.


The Legendary Alyssa Stone

A One-shot.

* * *

|"-" Death Eater speaking.|| _Alyssa speaking_|

_"Death can sneak up on you like a silent kitten, surprising you with it's touch and you have a right to act surprised. Other times death stomps in the front door, unwanted and unannounced, and makes its noisy way to your seat on the sofa." -__**Huge Elliott**_

_"Go into his house." _ The sneer of her inner voice had oddly sounded as of a man. _Why? I don't want to. _An animalistic snarl vibrated through-out her being. _"Open the door Alyssa."_ Her nerves jerked with the impulse to slowly turn the knob. The last sense of control had slowly been sweeping away; how long had she been under the curse? _No. I won't do it. You kill them if you want them dead. I will not help you. _

Once again, she had no choice in the matter as her consciousness appeared to be slipping into the abyss. It was a strange feeling to be a human puppet; her delicate hand had opened the door without making a sound. _"What a strange girl you are, you have your thoughts once again to yourself but your body is still under my command. What a useless creature you have become. I hope you enjoy watching yourself murder the family of Alice and Frank Longbottom."_ Said the effortlessly eerie voice, she could almost remember his name.

A family of three laughed enthusiastically inside the second story of their home. She could understand the voice of a nearly born baby, with its high pitch squeal of laughter, apart from his parents. _"Go up the stairs and pull out your wand." _ Her left hand held the dragonheart string wand until it bleed, the pressure slowly bringing her control over her own body. _One day you will be captured and when that day comes, I promise you, I will watch you being thrown to the dementors with pride._

Her body trembled from the force of his cruel cackle. It had been the first time in Alyssa's life that she had grasped the muggle definition to a warlock's cackle. She was far from being pleased; instead it had drained much of her resistance. Tonight she would take her final breath, either from being murdered by a Death Eater, or a fellow Order of the Phoenix comrade.

Alyssa hoped for the later, at least they would be merciful and forgive her for being easily under taken by an unforgiveable spell_. "What a foolish one you are. Does Dumbledore know how weak you are, girl? He will after tonight, that is. We shall all see the legendary Alyssa Stone fall beneath the feet of the dark arts. No one will know you were under a spell, only that you turned against your Order. Disgraceful is the accurate name for your betrayal. " _

The sensation of fear mingled sweetly against her lack of control. She would be the scarlet member that had been disloyal to the Order of the Phoenix; her name would only be spoken in disdain. Their plan was perfectly hideous. It was then her adrenalin flew into overdrive; the laughter upstairs had ceased and in it's place a sound of hasty movement. _"It seems they had protection charm around their house. What sneaky pest they have turned out to be. Now run Alyssa! Go into the room where the Longbottoms are and kill them." _

If only she could be stronger. Her feet moved accordingly while her mind protested. Each step screamed towards her sanity; break the curse Alyssa! This was her body and she intended to fight back. Her wand hand move a little bit more freely along with her will. "Aly? You had us scared out of our minds! We thought you were a Death Eater." The gentle voice quivered with fear. _"Oh, that must be Alice. Kill her." _

A single tear streaked her pale features. She was not going to murder her best friend. It wasn't going to happen and then she knew what must be done. With a croaked voice, from pushing past her puppet master, Alyssa barely spoke. "U-under Imperius curse." A second wave of the floating sensation brought a dreamy smile upon the woman's face. Her worries had once again disappeared. She knew nothing of the family standing in front of her; they were in her way of being in true bliss after all.

"Oh Aly, fight it please!" The sounds of a man shooting instructions towards his wife captured the girl off balance. _Why is he shouting? He is too loud! _"Alice! She isn't Aly anymore. Think of Neville! Take him and hurry. I'll hold her off." The women, named Alice, shook her head in defiance. "I will not leave you or Aly, Frank! She is like my sister. I know she can beat this. I just know it." The warmth spreading across her chest came to a sudden halt. "W-who are you?" Her voice once again cracked from the pressure.

"It's me Alyssa, Alice! Your best friend since Hogwarts; we were in Gryffindor together with Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus. Don't you remember? You love Sirius, don't you? Fight it for all of us!" Alice's vision was impaired by the tears that kept pouring from her frighten chocolate eyes; Sirius was the only name that brought back Alyssa to her surroundings. Who was this man that could stir her back into reality? Her smile had been replaced by a concentrating frown. _"What are you doing women? KILL THEM!" _

Her wand swiftly moved along with the order, the horror of seeing her own wand move gracefully together with the order snapped her back into actuality of her situation. _NO! _Sadly, it was too late. "Avada-" Between the words, Alyssa had a sudden idea. It would be the end of her life but at least her friend would be alive. _Good-bye Sirius. _She quickly moved her wand against her shivering chest. "ALY, NO!" "-Kedavra" The emerald light filled the two story house; the women formally known as Alyssa Courtney Stone crumbled upon the floor with a serene smile gracing her face.

Alyssa would be forever known as a loyal friend to the Longbottoms, and alongside her fallen comrades in the infamous Order of the Phoenix.

She became a _legend_, once again.

* * *

_Well, hello everyone! I haven't updated any of my stories in a very long time and I wanted to apologies for that!_  
_I"m planning on re-writing The Mixed Pride and possibly going to change the name. _  
_Since my writing has changed since I last updated that story._  
_Also, since so many people enjoyed Dobby: A Mission for the Ages; I"m going to start writing that soon._  
_It's going to take at least a month to update the rest though, for I have to work -ALOT- and have school work to finish._  
_I was also thinking if I should write about Alyssa's past while she went through Hogwarts, and how she became a legend in the first place._  
_Let me know what you think!_  
_Thank you all for your patience and for adding my stories to your favorites!_

_I really hope you liked this story since I'm personally very proud of it.  
Please leave a review! Also, don't leave rude comments.  
Arigato! ~  
_-Thea


End file.
